I Put a Spell on You
"I Put a Spell on You" is a 1956 song written by Jay Hawkins, whose recording was selected as one of the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame's 500 Songs that Shaped Rock and Roll. It was also ranked No. 313 on Rolling Stone magazine's list of The 500 Greatest Songs of All Time. Contents 1 The original composition 2 Release 3 Covers and samples 4 References 5 External links The original composition Hawkins had originally intended to record "I Put a Spell on You" as "a refined love song, a blues ballad." However, the producer "brought in ribs and chicken and got everybody drunk, and we came out with this weird version... I don't even remember making the record. Before, I was just a normal blues singer. I was just Jay Hawkins. It all sort of just fell in place. I found out I could do more destroying a song and screaming it to death."3 Hawkins first recorded "I Put a Spell on You" during his stint with Grand Records in late 1955. However, that first version was not released at the time (it has since been reissued on Hawkins' UK Rev-Ola CD The Whamee 1953-55). The following year, in 1956, Hawkins re-recorded the song for Okeh Records, and this is the version best associated with Hawkins. Release The "new" version became a quick success, but was banned by some stores and radio stations nationwide, and did not appear on the record charts despite the fact it was clearly a good seller. The new version brought Hawkins together with Cleveland disk jockey Alan Freed who promptly added him to his "Rock and Roll Review". Up to this time, Hawkins had been a blues performer: emotional, but not wild. Freed suggested a gimmick to capitalize on the "demented" sound of "I Put a Spell on You": Hawkins wore a long cape, and appeared onstage by rising out of a coffin in the midst of smoke and fog.4 The act was a sensation, later bolstered by tusks worn in Hawkins' nose, on-stage snakes and fireworks, and a cigarette-smoking skull named "Henry". This theatrical act was one of the first shock rock performances, and an obvious basis for much of what came later in rock and roll, including Dr. John, Alice Cooper, Eric Burdon, Screaming Lord Sutch, Warren Zevon, Arthur Brown (whose band the Crazy World of Arthur Brown recorded "I Put a Spell on You" in 1968), Black Sabbath, Ted Nugent, George Clinton, the Butthole Surfers, the Cramps, and Marilyn Mansonneeded. Covers and samples "I Put a Spell on You" Single by Nina Simone from the album I Put a Spell on You Released 1965 Format 7" single Genre Jazz · blues Length 2:34 Label Philips Writer(s) Jalacy Hawkins Producer(s) Hal Mooney Nina Simone singles chronology "Trouble in Mind" (1961) "I Put A Spell On You" (1965) "Ain't Got No, I Got Life" (1968) "I Put a Spell on You" Single by Creedence Clearwater Revival from the album Creedence Clearwater Revival Released 1968 Genre Psychedelic rock · blues rock · roots rock · acid rock Length 4:25 Label Fantasy Writer(s) Jay Hawkins Producer(s) Saul Zaentz Creedence Clearwater Revival singles chronology "Suzie Q" (1968) "I Put a Spell On You" (1968) "Proud Mary"/"Born on the Bayou" (1969) "I Put a Spell on You" Single by Sonique from the album Hear My Cry Released 25 April 2001 (US) Format CD single Genre Dance Sonique singles chronology "Sky" (2000) "I Put a Spell on You" (2001) "Can't Make Up My Mind" (2003) "I Put a Spell on You" Single by Annie Lennox from the album Nostalgia Released 2014 Genre Jazz · soul Length 3:32 Label Island Writer(s) Screamin' Jay Hawkins Producer(s) Annie Lennox · Mike Stevens Annie Lennox singles chronology "The Holly and the Ivy" (2011) "I Put a Spell on You" (2014) "Summertime" (2014) Although Hawkins' version did not make any charts, several later cover versions have: Nina Simone's version reached No. 23 on the U.S. Billboard R&B chart in 1965; it also reached No. 49 on the UK singles chart that year, and No. 28 when it was reissued in 1969. The version by The Alan Price Set reached No. 9 in the UK in 1966 and No. 80 on the Billboard Hot 100. Creedence Clearwater Revival's version reached No. 58 on the U.S. Hot 100 in 1968. The band later performed it at the Woodstock Festival in 1969. A disco version by Dutch singer Dee Dee (Anna Dekkers) reached No. 16 on the Dutch charts in 1978 and was also released in Belgium (where it peaked on No. 12), France, Germany, Spain and Australia. In the UK, Bryan Ferry's version reached No. 18 in 1993. The version by Sonique reached No. 36 in 1998 and No. 5 on reissue in 2000.567 The version by Jeff Beck featuring Joss Stone was nominated for the Grammy Award for Best Rock Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocal at the 53rd Grammy Awards. Marilyn Manson covered the song for their 1995 EP/compilation album Smells Like Children Alice Smith's version was featured on Nina Revisited... A Tribute to Nina Simone in 2015. Most of the covers treat the song seriously; few attempt to duplicate Hawkins's bravura performance. Other uses of the song include: The song was featured in Jim Jarmusch's film Stranger Than Paradise. In 1967, the arrangement was used for Frank Sinatra's "The World We Knew (Over and Over)". It has been sampled on tracks by The Notorious B.I.G. ("Kick in the Door"), The Beatnuts ("Se Acabo"), LL Cool J and The Heavy ("Sixteen"), and Legion of Dynamic Diskord ("Rebel Rebel").8 Producers Cookin' Soul incorporated more elements of the original song plus a tempo change for a remix featuring Styles P of The LOX. The song was featured and performed by Bette Midler in the 1993 Disney film, Hocus Pocus. The song has been used as the exit music for multiple Halloween-themed Disney fireworks shows; HalloWishes at Magic Kingdom, Halloween Screams at Disneyland, and Disney's Nightmare in the Sky at Hong Kong Disneyland. Midler also performed the song during her 2015 Divine Intervention Tour. References 1.^ Bush, John. Screamin' Jay Hawkins - I Put a Spell on You at AllMusic. Retrieved 7 November 2015. 2.^ Mike McPadden (1 May 2012). If You Like Metallica...: Here Are Over 200 Bands, CDs, Movies, and Other Oddities That You Will Love. Backbeat Books. p. 37. ISBN 978-1-4768-1357-8. Retrieved 7 November 2015. 3.^ Julia Rubiner, Contemporary Musicians: Profiles of the People in Music, Volume 8, Gale, 1992, p.117 4.^ Chris Morris (Feb 26, 2000), "Legendary Screamin' Jay Hawkins Dies At 70", Billboard 5.^ Whitburn, Joel (2003). Top Pop Singles 1955-2002 (1st ed.). Menomonee Falls, Wisconsin: Record Research Inc. ISBN 0-89820-155-1. 6.^ Whitburn, Joel (1996). Top R&B/Hip-Hop Singles: 1942-2004. Menomonee Falls, Wisconsin: Record Research. ISBN 0-89820-115-2. 7.^ Betts, Graham (2004). Complete UK Hit Singles 1952-2004 (1st ed.). London: Collins. ISBN 0-00-717931-6. 8.^ Adamski biography 1987 External links Lyrics of this song at MetroLyrics v · t · e Nina Simone Studio albums Little Girl Blue · Nina Simone and Her Friends · The Amazing Nina Simone · Forbidden Fruit · Nina Simone Sings Ellington · Broadway-Blues-Ballads · I Put a Spell on You · Pastel Blues · Nina Simone with Strings · Wild Is the Wind · High Priestess of Soul · Nina Simone Sings the Blues · Silk & Soul · Nina Simone and Piano · To Love Somebody · Here Comes the Sun · Baltimore · Fodder on My Wings · Nina's Back · A Single Woman Compilation albums Nina's Choice · The Rising Sun Collection · Released · Gold · Anthology · Nina Simone's Finest Hour · The Soul of Nina Simone · The Very Best of Nina Simone · Songs to Sing: the Best of Nina Simone · To Be Free: The Nina Simone Story Live albums Nina Simone at Newport · Nina at the Village Gate · Nina Simone at Carnegie Hall · Folksy Nina · Nina Simone in Concert · Black Gold · Backlash · Live & Kickin · Let It Be Me · Live at Ronnie Scott's · A Very Rare Evening · The Great Show Live in Paris Live and studio Nina Simone at Town Hall · Let It All Out · 'Nuff Said! · Emergency Ward · It Is Finished Remix albums Remixed and Reimagined · Forever Young, Gifted & Black: Songs of Freedom and Spirit Related articles I Put a Spell on You (book) · What Happened, Miss Simone? Songs and singles "Ain't Got No, I Got Life" · "Alone Again (Naturally)" · "Angel of the Morning" · "Ballad of Hollis Brown" · "Baubles, Bangles, & Beads" · "Black Is the Colour (Of My True Love's Hair)" · "Brown Eyed Handsome Man" · "Cherish" · "Cotton-Eyed Joe" · "Do Nothing till You Hear from Me" · "Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood" · "Ev'ry Time We Say Goodbye" · "Exactly Like You" · "Falling in Love Again (Can't Help It)" · "Feeling Good" · "Fine and Mellow" · "For All We Know" · "Four Women" · "Go Limp" · "He's Got the Whole World in His Hands" · "Here Comes the Sun" · "The House of the Rising Sun" · "I Get Along Without You Very Well (Except Sometimes)" · "I Loves You, Porgy" · "I Put a Spell on You" · "I Shall Be Released" · "I Think It's Going to Rain Today" · "I Wish I Knew How It Would Feel to Be Free" · "If I Should Lose You" · "It Don't Mean a Thing (If It Ain't Got That Swing)" · "It Might as Well Be Spring" · "Just Like Tom Thumb's Blues" · "Just Like a Woman" · "Lilac Wine" · "Little Girl Blue" · "The Look of Love" · "Love Me or Leave Me" · "Mississippi Goddam" · "Mood Indigo" · "The More I See You" · "Mr. Bojangles" · "My Baby Just Cares for Me" · "My Sweet Lord" · "My Way" · "Ne me quitte pas" · "Nobody" · "Nobody's Fault but Mine" · "Papa, Can You Hear Me?" · "The Pusher" · "Rich Girl" · "(In My) Solitude" · "Satin Doll" · "Sea Lion Woman" · "Sign o' the Times" · "Since I Fell for You" · "Sinnerman" · "Someone to Watch Over Me" · "Something Wonderful" · "Spring Is Here" · "Strange Fruit" · "Summertime" · "Suzanne" · "Take My Hand, Precious Lord" · "That's All" · "That's All I Want from You" · "The Times They Are a-Changin'" · "To Be Young, Gifted and Black" · "To Love Somebody" · "Trouble in Mind" · "Turn! Turn! Turn!" · "Who Knows Where the Time Goes?" · "Wild Is the Wind" · "Willow Weep for Me" · "You'd Be So Nice to Come Home To" Wikipedia book Book:Nina Simone v · t · e Creedence Clearwater Revival Doug Clifford · Stu Cook · John Fogerty · Tom Fogerty Studio albums Creedence Clearwater Revival (1968) · Bayou Country (1969) · Green River (1969) · Willy and the Poor Boys (1969) · Cosmo's Factory (1970) · Pendulum (1970) · Mardi Gras (1972) Live albums Live in Europe (1973) · The Concert (1980) Compilations Creedence Gold (1972) · More Creedence Gold (1973) · Pre-Creedence (1975) · Chronicle, Vol. 1 (1976) · The Best of Creedence Clearwater Revival (1977) · 20 Golden Greats (1979) · Creedence Country (1981) · Hits Album (1982) · At the Movies (1985) · Chronicle, Vol. 2 (1986) · Rollin' on the River (1988) · Heartland Music Presents Creedence Clearwater Revival (1992) · Keep On Chooglin' (1999) · Creedence Clearwater Revival: Box Set (2001) · Bad Moon Rising: The Best of Creedence Clearwater Revival (2003) · Platinum (2004) · Creedence Clearwater Revival Covers the Classics (2009) Singles "Porterville"/"Call It Pretending" · "Suzie Q. (Part 1)"/"Suzie Q. (Part 2)" · "I Put a Spell on You"/"Walk on the Water" · "Proud Mary"/"Born on the Bayou" · "Bad Moon Rising"/"Lodi" · "Green River"/"Commotion" · "Down on the Corner"/"Fortunate Son" · "Travelin' Band"/"Who'll Stop the Rain" · "Run Through the Jungle"/"Up Around the Bend" · "Lookin' Out My Back Door"/"Long As I Can See the Light" · "Have You Ever Seen the Rain?"/"Hey Tonight" · "Sweet Hitch-Hiker"/"Door to Door" · "Someday Never Comes"/"Tearin' up the Country" · "I Heard It Through the Grapevine"/"Good Golly Miss Molly" Related articles Discography · The Golliwogs · Creedence Clearwater Revisited · Recollection · Fogerty v. Fantasy, Inc. · Saul Zaentz · Fantasy Records Wikipedia book Book:Creedence Clearwater Revival v · t · e Annie Lennox Studio albums Diva · Medusa · Bare · Songs of Mass Destruction · A Christmas Cornucopia · Nostalgia Compilations The Annie Lennox Collection Singles "Put a Little Love in Your Heart" (with Al Green) · "Why" · "Precious" · "Walking on Broken Glass" · "Cold" · "Little Bird" · "Love Song for a Vampire" · "No More "I Love You's"" · "A Whiter Shade of Pale" · "Waiting in Vain" · "Something So Right" · "Pavement Cracks" · "Into the West" · "A Thousand Beautiful Things" · "Wonderful" · "Dark Road" · "Sing" · "Many Rivers to Cross" · "Shining Light" · "Pattern of My Life" · "Full Steam" (with David Gray) · "Universal Child" · "God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen" · "The Holly and the Ivy" · "I Put A Spell On You" · "Summertime" Other songs "Ev'ry Time We Say Goodbye" · "Step by Step" · "Angel '97" Video and DVD Totally Diva · Live in Central Park · The Annie Lennox Collection Related articles Discography · Eurythmics · The Tourists · The Catch Category:1956 singles Category:1966 singles Category:1968 singles Category:2001 singles Category:Alan Price songs Category:The Animals songs Category:Bette Midler songs Category:Creedence Clearwater Revival songs Category:Disney songs Category:Eels (band) songs Category:Eric Burdon songs Category:Halloween songs Category:Natacha Atlas songs Category:Nina Simone songs Category:Rhythm and blues songs Category:Screamin' Jay Hawkins songs Category:She & Him songs Category:Sonique (musician) songs Category:Van Morrison songs Category:Decca Records singles Category:Fantasy Records singles Category:Parrot Records singles